


The Christmas Gift

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Hanukkah, Holocaust, Short One Shot, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Having Survived the Holocaust, Sansa spends Christmas with her Aunt Lysa and Uncle Petyr.





	

It was Sansa’s first December in Boston since the war had ended. The streets were decorated with holiday decor and as the snow fell lightly that evening, all the shop windows were aglow. Sansa wasn’t feeling joyous or festive like everyone else wandering the shops. She felt hopeless and alone. She pulled her jacket a little tighter for warmth and stopped for a moment to touch the place where the yellow star should have been. The star was gone but the numbers tattooed to her arm would never be gone nor would her heritage and she was proud of that. Sansa wondered again for the thousandth time if her sister Arya had been forced to endure one of the death camps as well or if she had ever made it safely out of Poland. Not knowing was almost worse than carrying the knowledge of what had happened to the rest of her family. Father had never wanted to take the job in Munich. That had been her fault, she had wanted to go so badly….She had been there when the new Fuhrer had executed her father. Then she had received word that both her mother and brother were deeply involved in with the Zionists resistance. Eventually the Nazis killed them both. Arya had run away when their father died and Sansa had been alone but not for long. She was soon sent to one of the camps along with everyone else. 

 

“This is the bakery I was telling you about.” Sansa’s cousin Robin broke her from her thoughts. “They sell lemoncakes.” 

 

“I’m really not very hungry.” Sansa protested. Robin was younger than her but he still always managed to get his own way. Her protests would do no good. 

 

“It’s cold out. I’m going in.” Robin said and Sansa had little choice but to follow him inside. 

 

Inside the brightly lit shop they were greeted by the smell of freshly baked pastries and the sounds of a Bing Crosby record. There were several patrons lined up ahead of them so they would have a long wait. Melting snow from the boots of the people around her littered the floor. Sansa was thankful that her oxford heel shoes were enough to keep out the wetness. Robin was content to gorge himself on free samples while they waited. 

 

“Robin, I think they only meant us to have one sample.” Sansa said gently. 

 

“My mother is friends with the owner here. I can have as many as I want.” He said, stuffing yet another cookie into his mouth. 

 

“If you say so…” Sansa relented. She didn’t dare upset Robin too much. His mother, her Aunt Lysa was providing her with a home after all. If she didn’t stay with Lysa, Sansa had no place else to go. She couldn’t risk getting on her Aunt’s bad side. 

 

A cold gust of winter air hit them and the bells on the shop door jingled as someone new entered the shop behind them. 

 

“Uncle Peter!” Robin exclaimed. 

 

Sansa forced a smile. She wasn’t nearly so happy to see her Uncle (who was truly her Uncle and Robin’s stepfather) as Robin was. She knew she should be happy. In fact she should be grateful. Petyr had helped her escape the death camp and had secured her passage to Boston where her Aunt was waiting to take her in. Sansa had every reason to like the man, and yet somehow she couldn’t. Something about him made her uneasy. 

 

“I knew I’d find you here.” Petyr said with an easy smile. “You are nothing if not predictable Robin.” 

 

“Yes well, they have the best cookies here. And I wanted Sansa to try the lemon cakes but she says she isn’t hungry. Tell her she has to eat them Uncle, tell her.” Robin said, almost whining. 

 

Sansa adjusted her hair ribbon nervously. “Perhaps I could take one home for later.” She suggested. 

 

“I think that is a fine solution.” Petyr said. “In the meantime, I came to warn you that my wife is making grand holiday plans and you may want to plan your shopping accordingly.” 

 

“What plans?” Robin asked excitedly. 

 

“Well there is to be a party at the mansion, a dance really, for the returned soldiers.” Petyr explained as Sansa finally reached her turn to speak with the clerk and purchase her lemon cakes. 

 

“A dance?” Robin asked, not convinced that this was a good idea. “I suppose I am expected to dance with a girl? Why would Mother want to hold a dance? She hates people coming into our house. She says it’s not safe.” 

 

“Now that the war is over, it’s much safer to have visitors.” Petyr explained. “Besides, Lysa’s late husband, your father Robin, was a wealthy man known for his charity and since he passed away hardly anyone in this city has seen your mother or seen any sign that she was participating in the war effort. This ball, inviting our returning soldiers, will be a means of taking our proper place in the community once again.” 

 

“Do I have to wear a suit?” Robin asked. 

 

“Yes, you will wear a fine suit and and all those young ladies will love you.” Petyr said. “And Sansa will have a new dress. She will be the belle of the ball.” 

 

Petyr’s eyes were looking at Sansa far too intently for her comfort. “Is that where we’re going now?" Sansa asked as they stepped back out to the street. “To buy clothes?” 

 

“Indeed we are my dear.” He said, escorting them down the snowy street to the nearest dress shop. 

 

Sansa inwardly cringed. She didn’t want to shop for clothes with him or have him eyeing her after she tried on each dress. At least there would be the privacy of a changing room. She took comfort in that. 

 

****************************

 

The Christmas tree in Aunt Lysa’s ballroom was seventeen feet tall and nearly reached the ceiling. Sansa had to admit the room was beautiful. With all the garlands and lights and ribbons and the band playing carols it gave her a nostalgic feeling of home. Of course father would have celebrated Hanukkah had she been home but mother liked to have a Christmas Tree. This place wasn’t home though and none of these people arriving were her friends. She watched from her corner along the wall, punch glass in hand, as the men in uniform and well dressed ladies all began to arrive. 

 

“Do come out of that corner Sansa dear and greet our guests.” Aunt Lysa chided. 

 

Sansa joined her aunt near the door. She put on her best smile while welcoming people and shaking hands and engaging in small talk. The evening wore on. Many of the soldiers asked her to dance and she accommodated each one. None of them struck her fancy at all. She was simply too sad to care. Gifts were passed out to all the guests. Aunt Lysa wanted to make an impression and make an impression she did. Her gifts were better than the usual party favors. Everyone was laughing, bits of wrapping paper littered the floor and Sansa somehow felt as if she weren’t really there. She was back home with mother and father and Arya and Robb...Sansa turned away from the scene before her to hide the tears that threatened to spill out. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar figure standing near the door. Blonde hair, green eyes, tall...no it couldn’t be. Sansa felt sick as the man moved away from the door and walked straight to her. 

 

The last thing she wanted to do was speak to the likes of Jaime Lannister. Sansa was frozen, torn on what to do. She wanted to run away and hide just as much as she wanted to stay there and announce to all these American soldiers that a German was among them. That would cause quite the sensation wouldn’t it? As much as she wanted to do so, Sansa simply couldn’t move. 

 

He found her standing near the Christmas tree, wide eyed and frightened. “Sansa Stark?” Jaime said almost gently. 

 

“Why are you here?” Sansa found her voice. 

 

“I know you don’t want to see me and I don’t blame you.” He began. 

 

“Just tell me what you want before I tell all these soldiers exactly who you are.” Sansa said, barely able to hold back her anger. 

 

“I came to bring you a gift.” Jaime reached into the pocket of his suit and handed her an envelope. 

 

Sansa took the envelope without a word. She was wary of the prospect of opening it. “What is this?” 

 

“It’s from your mother.” He said. 

 

A soft gasp escaped her. “So it’s true? My brother did capture you?” 

 

“He did. I was his prisoner for nearly a year. He thought that my relation to the Fuhrer would be of value...your mother cared more about her daughter than she did about the cause. She made me promise to get you home.” Jaime said. 

 

Tears in her eyes, Sansa opened the envelope and found a ticket inside, a ticket home. “I...I thank you for this.” Sansa said, overcome with emotion. “Truly I do, but I think you should go. It isn’t safe for you here.” That was the truth but she really just wanted him gone. 

 

He nodded. “It isn’t safe for you either.” Jaime’s eyes fell on her Uncle Petyr. 

 

“What makes you say that?” Sansa had long wanted to know why she found it so difficult to trust her Uncle. Maybe he had answers. 

 

“Petyr Baelish betrayed your father to the SS, but you can’t have known that or you wouldn’t be here.” Jaime said. 

 

Sansa clasped a hand over her mouth. “It can’t be.” 

 

“Why would I lie to you? I gain nothing from telling you that.” 

 

“Maybe for revenge after what my brother did to you.” Sansa suggested. 

 

“No.” Jaime said simply. “How long were you at Auschwitz? How many family members have you lost? There is no need to punish you further. I told you the truth about Petyr simply to help you. Your mother gave me my freedom so that I could help you. I owe her that much.” 

 

“Then...then I thank you for the truth.” Sansa said, not knowing what else to say. She didn’t trust him and she didn’t quite disbelieve him either. 

 

“Good night Sansa, and Merry Christmas.” Jaime said, taking a step back. 

 

“Merry Christmas.” Sansa said as he walked out of the ballroom and left them all. 

 

*************************

 

Sansa sat at her desk staring at the ticket home. It had been four days since the ball when Christmas Eve arrived for Sansa and her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. Robin had been begging to go to the movies and finally his mother had relented and agreed to take him there herself. Sansa was left alone in her room while Uncle Petyr was likely downstairs in the parlor. A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. 

 

“Sansa?” Uncle Petyr called out. 

 

Sansa got up and opened her door. Petyr stood there with a wrapped gift in his hands. 

 

“I thought you might like to have this now.” Uncle Petyr said, passing her the gift. 

 

“But Aunt Lysa said everyone must wait until morning.” 

 

“She doesn’t know about this one. Just open it. It will be too busy in the morning with all Robin’s excitement for me to see if you like it. Open it.” 

 

Sansa pulled her door open further and took the gift to her desk. Petyr followed her in. She opened the small box and found a necklace inside. It had a gold chain and heart shaped diamond pendant. It was likely very expensive. Too much so to be appropriate. 

 

“Well, what do you think?” Petyr was waiting for her reaction. 

 

“It’s.. it’s very lovely. Thank you.” Sansa found herself saying but on the inside she felt truly ill. If Jaime Lannister had been telling her the truth, then why was Petyr spending all this money on her. What was he up to? 

 

“Let me see it on you.” Petyr took the necklace from where it dangled in her hand and moved behind her to clasp it around her neck himself. His fingers brushed across her neck and lingered there too long. It was then that Sansa knew what it was that he wanted. She turned to let him see the necklace and found him eyeing her approvingly. “Yes, you look quite lovely. I hope that when you wear it, you think of me.” 

 

“Of course Uncle.” Sansa said the words she was expected to say but found herself stepping back horrified at what he could be suggesting. As she stepped back she bumped the corner of her desk, knocking off the gift box and other various papers to the floor. 

 

Uncle Petyr bent down to help her pick up the spilled items. “Sansa what is this?” 

 

Sansa looked over to see her boat ticket, her gift from Jaime Lannister, in her Uncle’s hands. “It’s nothing.” 

 

“This isn’t nothing. You were planning to run away. After all I have done for you?” He said accusingly. 

 

“No, I wasn’t going to run away. It was a gift. I just hadn’t decided what to do with it yet.” 

 

“Who gave you this gift?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter. Just give it back to me.” Sansa said. 

 

“I don’t think so.” Petyr said. “I think I’ll hang onto this for now. Maybe after all your gifts tomorrow you will feel thankful enough that you’ll want to stay.” 

 

As he left, Sansa sank down onto her bed and let the tears fall. She was still a prisoner. She had thought that coming to live with her Aunt would make her free. She had been so wrong. After a long while, no more tears could come and Sansa decided to go out for a walk. Maybe all the lights and all the people would give her the illusion of freedom for just a little while. 

 

She made it just three blocks from Aunt Lysa’s house when she noticed she was being followed. She didn’t dare look back and see who might be following her. Perhaps it was just some harmless old lady who happened to be going the same way. Sansa quickened her pace. Her follower sped up as well. She was nearly at a run when he caught up to her. 

 

“Sansa wait!” 

 

The voice sounded familiar and she couldn’t hope to outrun him at this pace. Sansa slowed her steps turned to see...Jaime Lannister. “Why are you following me?” She asked, worried and exasperated. 

 

“I’ve been rooming at the boarding house a block from where you live. I was worried about you living with the likes of Petyr Baelish.” Jaime said. “I saw your Aunt and Cousin go out tonight. You were home alone with him and you have been crying?” 

 

“It’s disturbing that you know so much about me.” Sansa took a step back from him. 

 

He shrugged. “What good am I if I can’t even keep my promise to keep you safe? I had to at least try.” 

 

“Why?” Sansa asked with disbelief. “Why would you even care?” 

 

“I never agreed with what the Fuhrer was doing. I was drafted into service and I did my duty, hating it all the while. I know what it is to be a prisoner. No one deserves that. I only want to help, to redeem myself for my part in what was done to your people.” Jaime said humbly. 

 

“You actually mean that don’t you?” Sansa said, the truth dawning on her. 

 

“Every word.” Jaime said, moving a little closer to her. “It’s not safe for you to wander around the city alone. At least let me walk with you?” 

 

“Alright.” She agreed but only because it was a public place and there lots of people out walking and shopping. Any of them could help her send him away if she needed them to. 

 

At first they walked in silence. A light snow began to fall. 

 

“So why were you crying just now?” Jaime asked Sansa as they walked. 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Sansa was not going to tell him that he may have been right about Petyr. She didn’t trust Jaime enough for that nor did she want to give him the satisfaction. 

 

“It does matter. No one should be crying on Christmas Eve. But then, maybe you don’t celebrate Christmas?” 

 

“I do. I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah. And I’m fine. Really.” Sansa told him. 

 

Jaime sighed, clearly he knew that she simply wished to keep her reasons to herself. “Do you think you will be returning to your home in Europe someday?” He asked her. 

 

“I wish I could but I don’t think my Uncle will ever let me go.” Sansa said sadly. 

 

“Surely you don’t need his permission to go home?” 

 

“It isn’t so much permission that I need… he took away the ticket that you gave me. He called me ungrateful. It doesn’t matter though. Even if I could go home, I don’t have the education to support myself. I could never manage the estate the way my parents did.” Sansa admitted. 

 

“If it’s education you need, my family has the means to pay for it.” Jaime offered. 

 

Sansa stopped walking and turned to face him. “I don’t want your money.” 

 

“I know you don’t but if that’s what it takes to get you home, I will gladly give it.” Jaime said. “You could go to university at Warsaw. Anything you need would be taken care of.” 

 

“But I…” Sansa was still hesitant to accept such an offer. However she did want to go home and this might be her best chance. 

 

“Sansa, please let me do this for you. You deserve to go home. And besides, it’s Christmas.” Jaime pled. 

 

Tears formed in her eyes as she took his words to heart. Jaime stood waiting for her answer. Several people passing by were forced to go around them because Sansa and Jaime were blocking the path on the sidewalk. The snow was falling more heavily now and somewhere in the distance a group of carolers were singing Silent Night. She caught sight of a mother and two young children enter a townhouse in the distance. If those people got to go home, why shouldn’t she do so herself? In that moment her mind was made up. 

 

“Okay.” She nodded. “I will go home and I will let you help me do it.” 

 

Jaime smiled broadly. “Then meet me in the parlor of Miss Daisy’s Boarding House and we will make the arrangements.” 

 

She nodded, hardly able to believe what was happening. 

 

“Let me walk you back to your aunt's.” Jaime said, offering his arm. She took it. 

 

They passed through the iron gates at her Aunt Lysa’s estate and found Robin alone in the front garden, playing in the snow. 

 

“Sansa, you didn’t tell me you had a date!” Robin blurted out. 

 

“He’s not my date.” Sansa corrected. 

 

“Then who is he? I’m telling mother!” Robin said. 

 

“He’s just… just a friend.” Sansa thought it best not to reveal who she had been walking with. Aunt Lysa would be furious. 

 

“That’s funny, because you and your friend are standing under the mistletoe.” Robin pointed above their heads. Sure enough he was right. 

 

Though Sansa was not entirely horrified at the prospect of a kiss, Jaime spared her entirely by taking a step back. “Goodnight Frauline, and Merry Christmas.” 

 

“Merry Christmas.” Sansa called after him. 

 

“Who was that?” Aunt Lysa asked having just arrived at the door. 

 

“Sansa had a date, only she says it wasn’t a date.” Robin said. 

 

Lysa gave her a look of contempt. “Go inside Sansa. You ought to know better than to wander around the city with strange men.” 

 

Sansa went inside, ignoring her aunt’s words. Nothing could dampen her spirits now. It was Christmas and she was soon to be going home.


End file.
